


what color?

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prom, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Dean interrupts Castiel's studying with an important question





	what color?

**Author's Note:**

> hey look, i **can** write short things!! based on [this post](http://vangohing.tumblr.com/post/142765511769) that i saw a while ago and finally got around to writing something for ;)
> 
> find me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)

Castiel lay on his bed, propped up on his arms as he read _A Streetcar Named Desire_  and made occasional notes in the margin.  Admittedly he’d loathed the play when he first picked it up, but upon further reading he’d discovered he loved the imagery and characterizations.  

Of course, the only thing Dean ever contributed to the class discussions was a retelling of the _Simpsons_  episode that parodied the play.  

Thinking of his best friend, he smiled shyly into the well worn pages.  He adored Dean in all the ways good friends should adore each other (and maybe a dozen ways that weren’t strictly _friendly_  in nature, but his crush was his own burden to bare).   

His phone vibrated with an incoming text.  

Speak of the devil.

_Dean: wat color u wearing to prom??_

Their senior prom was in a week.  Neither he nor Dean had dates, so they were going together.  It was moments like this that Castiel allowed himself to believe he was going as Dean’s date.  But they weren’t.  Obviously.  Dean wasn’t interested in boys and even if he were, he’d long ago friend-zoned Cas. 

He picked up the phone and typed out a reply, then promptly got back to reading.

_Castiel: um idk why?_

Almost instantly the phone was ringing, Dean’s name and number on display.  Castiel rolled his eyes but picked up anyway.

“Hello, Dean.”

_“Heya Cas.  C’mon man, you gotta give me more than that.”_

“I hadn’t thought about it.”  On the contrary, he’d spent a lot of time thinking about their prom outfits.  But it would be dangerous to admit as much.  

_“Okay well, we have to match, so like, what color is your tie?  There’s not a lot of time left for me to get stuff ready.”_

Castiel reviewed the conversation thus far and was coming up with nothing to explain Dean’s interest in his clothes.  “I don’t understand, Dean.  Why does it matter what color my tie is?”

 _“Because we have to match,”_ Dean repeated, enunciating each word as though Castiel were particularly slow.  And honestly, he was starting to worry he was.   _“I want out ties and cumberbuns to match and I wanna know what color boutineer to get you.”_

“Why?”

 _“Uh, because you’re my date, dumbass.”_  Somehow Dean made the term sound like an endearment. _“So what color?”_

“Wait.”  The gears in his head started turning in his head.  Dean thought Castiel was his date.  To prom.  His _date_.  “I’m your date to prom?”

_“Yeah, duh.  I asked you like a month ago and you said yes and-”_

The line abruptly went silent.  He had no doubt they were both re-living that moment when Dean had dropped him off in front of his house.  How he’d been overly casual (but blushing) as he’d suggested they go to prom together.  

 _“Shit,”_ Dean hissed.   _“I forgot to say it was a date, didn’t I?”_

“Yes.”  His head was spinning.  Dean had asked him on a date.  And he’d said _yes_.  They were going to go to prom together and dance together and have their picture taken in matching tuxes and maybe even kiss before the night ended and-

 _“Dammit.”_  Castiel sobered abruptly at Dean’s tone.  He knew that tone, and he hated it.   _“Should’ve known you wouldn’t’ve said yes.  Fuck, man, I’m sorry.  I... I don’t want to make this awkward.  Was so happy you’d said yes, didn’t even think... Shit, I know you can do better and now I’ve probably ruined things-”_

“Dean?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Shut up for a minute, please.”  

Dean did, thankfully, and Castiel did his best to organize his thoughts.  When he’d managed to make sense of the situation, he carefully chose his words and said, “Dean, I would very much like to go to prom with you as your date.  I would very much like to go on _any type_  of date with you.  I...  I like you, Dean.  As more than a friend.  And if the offer still stands, then we can most definitely go to prom together.  And I’m wearing a blue tie.”

Silence once more greeted him.  It took a good ten seconds before he got an answer.  When he did, he could practically _hear_  Dean’s grin.

_“Cool.  So I’ll get the boutineers and pick you up at 7 for dinner.  Sound good?”_

“Yes, Dean.  It sounds very good.”


End file.
